Forbidden Love: Karin and Kenta
by CursedTerror
Summary: what would happen to that Usui boy when Karin parents find out about what he did to Karin? read to find out more! KarxKen raten M for later chapters
1. Forbidden Engagement

**Forbidden Love: Karin and Kenta**

"Maaka-chan…I don't think we can be together…"

"B-but why"

"Your father…he would surely kill me…"

"But what about us?"

Kenta took Karin hand as he kissed it making her blush

"Usui-kun…"

"Maaka-chan…"

Karin and Kenta slowly kissed each other as Karin parted back with tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran off

"Maaka-chan…"

Kenta looked down as he started to walk away on his way home he saw a old black box by a body

"wh-what's this?!"

Kenta ran over to the body

"a-are you okay?!"

Kenta checked the body as it had no pulse as the body was freezing cold

"h-he's dead!"

Kenta looked around as he saw the black box as he picked it up and opens it as he saw a wedding ring in it

"what's this doing here? Well since he's already dead…and been dead for a few days probably I'm sure he won't mind…"

Kenta put the box in his pocket as he slowly backed away and ran off to his house as he rushed through the door holding his close with his heart pounding

"oh! Kenta you're home"

Kenta saw his mother in a cheerful mood

"m-mom? Are you okay?"

Kenta mother walked to him

"I just found a job! Now you don't need to worry!"

Fumio held her hands together with a smile

"oh, well that's great mother!"

Kenta was laughing nervously on his way to his bed

"Kenta seem to be acting strange…"

Fumio walked to the same room since they share the same room as she went in the been next to Kenta

"sleep tight Kenta"

Fumio smiled as she went under the covers and closed her eyes to go to sleep

Kenta was facing the other way as his eyes was still open as he begin to think

"what should I do…that box…the ring in the box…Karin…mother do like Karin…and I'm her only child…I'm sure she…"

Kenta slowly closed his eyes as he slowly went to sleep as he heard a voice

"come on Usui-kun wake up…I have something for you…"

The voice was chuckling as Kenta opened his eyes as he saw Karin there with a smirk on her face

"wha! K-Karin what are you…h-how did you…"

Kenta was interrupted by Karin putting a finger on his lips

"shhh and listen"

Karin removed her finger from upon of Kenta's lips

"I am not Karin but this is all in your dream, did you forget already Usui-kun?"

Kenta had a sweat drop for being nervous as he turned his head as he saw his mother still sleeping

"I've been keeping an eye on you Usui-kun, I know what you said to Karin, and about the ring you found…what you've been thinking…EVERYTHING…"

Kenta had a scared face from hearing that Karin look-a-like saying that

"d-does she know what me and Karin did…? I-in the bathroom at school…locker room at work…?"

Karin had a smirk on her face

"tomorrow Karin will be at school…you should…give it to her there"

Kenta checked his pocket as he found the black box as he saw Karin she already disappeared as Kenta woke up sweating

"oh! You're awake Kenta!"

Fumio was saying in a happy tune

"you better get up don't wanna be late for school"

Kenta got up as he checked his pocket as he felt something

"okay…it's still there…"

Kenta sighed as he walked to the bathroom really nervous as he begin to takes his clothes off to take his shower

(But we're skipping that part so we're going to this part)

Kenta was walking to school as he saw Karin as his hearted started to beat faster as he started to walk to Karin

"hey! Karin!"

Karin turn her head as she saw Kenta

"oh hi Usui-kun"

Kenta was blushing a lot staring at Karin

"Usui-kun? What is it?"

Karin tilt her head as Kenta grabbed her hand

(luckily they were alone…I was thinking of adding Maki in this part but nah)

Kenta was looking in Karin's eyes as she was blushing

"U-Usui-kun…wh-what are you…this is so embarrassing…"

Kenta reached into his pocket as he pulled out the black box which made Karin blushed even more

Karin face went straight to a bright red color as she was blushing terribly bad

"U-Usui-kun wh-what's that?"

Karin already knew what is was as Kenta got on a knee holding the box

"w-why one knee?"

"Maaka-chan…w-will you…m-m-marry m-me?"

Kenta face was completely red as so was Karin

Tears start to stream down from Karin eyes down her cheek as Kenta thought he did something wrong

"y-yes! I-I'll…of course I will!"

Karin answer shocked Kenta as he stood up as Karin jumped on him as they were now kissing

There was a bat watching Karin and Kenta as Anju Karin younger sister was at home sitting on the couch holding her doll

"it seems that Onee-chan is…"

Anju looked down at her doll

"what is she thinking?! This can't happen!"

Boogie was having a fit about Karin saying yes to Kenta proposal

"quiet Boogie-kun"

Anju closed Boogie's mouth

Karin let go of Kenta as they both were blushing

"u-um we should get going to class…"

Karin face was as red as a cherry

Both Karin and Kenta went to their class as Maki went to Karin

"hey Karin-chan! What's been up?"

Kairn blushed looking at Maki

"n-nothing wh-what about you M-Maki-chan?"

Karin face was still read as Maki had a sly look upon her face

"ohhh I get it now! Something happened between you and Usui-kun did it!"

"wh-what are you talking about?!"

"isn't it obvious?"

Karin face lit up like the Fourth of July in a bright red color

(skipping the whole school thing, too boring, if you want what happened in school message me for it)

Maki saw Karin and Kenta walking out of the school together as she sneakily followed then as they went to Julian

"hmmm…normal thing…nothing special…let watch…"

Maki was thinking as she spied in through the window as she saw Karin serving tables and so was Kenta as that went on for a few hours as Maki fell asleep

Once Maki woke up she saw that no one was there

"ahh! I must've fell asleep!"

Maki rushed on her way home as she spotted two people on the bridge kissing as she sneakily tipped toe her way there as she recognized the two people

"hey…that's Karin-chan and Usui-kun!"

Maki was snickering as she saw them kissing as she ran home a different root

Maki went home as she flopped on her bed on her back

"Karin-chan plus Usui-kun sitting in a tree"

Maki continue to snicker

Karin went home as she walked through the door there was her mother, brother, father and sister all there

Karin had a sweat drop

"wh-what's this?"

"how could you Karin! You can't do this! This kind of love is forbidden!"

"you stupid brat…a human and a vampire can't be together"

"it shouldn't matter if she's a human or if I am a vampire!"

Karin ran to her room crying

Henry drops down on the couch with tears streaming down his cheek

"I'm a horrible father!"

"there, there darling"

Carrera patted Henry on his back to cheer him up

Karin was crying into her pillow

"they don't understand! They just don't!"

Karin just had an idea as she creak her door looking around as she closed the door

Karin pulled out a suit case from under her bed as she started to pack it with her clothes as she sneaked out of her bedroom window

Kenta heard a knock on the door

"who could that be this late at night?"

Kenta opened the door as he saw Karin

"oh hi Karin-chan!"

Fumio said happily looking over Kenta's shoulder

"what are you doing here?"

"um well…you see…"

(skipping the explanation…I mean you don't want to hear that again now do ya?)

"oh I see…"

Kenta got up as Fumio was smiling

"you two gonna get married?! This is so wonderful!"

Karin was smiling laughing a bit nervously

Kenta sighed as he came back

"well...we should call it a night…"

"Karin! You can sleep with Kenta! In his bed!"

Both Karin and Kenta face went bight red after that comment

"I-I don't want to be a burden…"

"oh none sense! You won't be"

Fumio continue to smile

Karin and Kenta went to be in the same bed but it was a little small so they had to cuddle

Karin was blushing bad but she tried to sleep as she kept feeling something poking her

**The End Of Chapter One **


	2. Parents Apporval

**Forbidden Love: Karin and Kenta**

Karin woke up in the middle of the night as she saw both Kenta and his mother, Fumio asleep

"it's still night out…"

Karin looked out the window

Karin got up as she looked around then look at Kenta

"_Usui-kun…"_

Karin slowly lean down as she softly kiss Kenta in his sleep as Karin didn't knew she was being watched

"**so…I was right…"** the girl softly said

Karin laid back down as she went back to sleep cuddling up with Kenta

The morning came as the sun was starting to rise

Fumio woke up as she yawned and stretched as she look at Karin and Kenta

"aw isn't that just the cutest!"

Fumio was smiling as she slowly tiptoe to the kitchen knowing not what was going on under Usui Kenta's covers

"**mother's awake…"**

"**I know…"**

Karin and Kenta was whispering as Kenta was touching Karin in the private area as Karin was wiggling around a little blushing

"**U-Usui-kun…"**

Karin couldn't help but moan a little as her blood started to rise

"**U-Usui-kun s-stop my bl-blood"**

"**sorry"**

Kenta kiss Karin on the forehead before Karin got out of bed as Kenta got up

"ahh you two are up well make yourself at home Karin-chan! I got to hurry to the store!"

Fumio took her back as he ran out the door

"um Usui-kun…?"

"yeah?"

"Um your mother don't mind me do she…?"

"honestly she actually like you"

Kenta laughs as Karin smiled a bit

"well th-that's good…but I don't think my parents…or anyone…like you…"

"oh I see…well we should drop by"

"uh y-yeah…"

"_I-I don't think it's a good idea…but Usui-kun…"_

Karin thought to herself while Kenta was laughing

Karin got up as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower as Kenta was right behind her

Kenta turned the shower water on for Karin as she was blushing

"th-thank you Usui-kun"

Karin begin to take her clothes off as Kenta was still there

"wh-what are you doing?!"

"w-well we are um e-engaged"

Karin said blushing

"so c-can't I get naked with you here…?"

"I-I guess you're right"

Kenta was blushing as Karin was only in her bra and panties

Karin slowly unclip her bra as she covered her breasts blushing

Karin face turned to a bright red color as she slowly let her bra falls down

Kenta was still in the bathroom blushing as he was avoiding looking at her

Kenta slowly turned his head to Karin as he eyes widen as he saw her breasts

"M-Maaka-chan…!"

"Y-yes Usui-kun?"

"i-it's just…that…y-your breasts are…"

Karin blushed as she cover her breasts with her arms

"I-I'm sorry…"

"d-don't be…it's just…you're Sixteen…and your breasts are already…um…"

Karin slowly takes off her panties as she slowly walks in the shower blushing

"m-mind if I um…join you…?

"s-sure…"

Both Karin and Kenta were blushing bad as Kenta slowly takes his clothes off as he then walks in the shower

Karin turned around to face Kenta as she was blushing because both of them were naked

Karin slowly lean into Kenta as she softly kiss him as he help her close kissing her back as Karin felt something poking her again as she looked down

"U-Usui-kun"

Karin said as she was blushing bad

"n-not my fault…"

"_I-I can't…c-control myself…"_

Karin thought to herself as she slowly begin to stroke it back and forth very slowly

"_w-why am I…"_

Karin slowly gets on her knees as she slowly licked the tip of Kenta's rod

"M-Maaka-Chan wh-what are you…"

Karin begin to lick it more moving more up and down the side of it as she slowly begin to stick it in her mouth as she slowly sucked on it

Kenta slowly pressed back on the shower walls as Karin continue to suck it as her blushing grew more deeper

"_i-it taste so…"_

Karin continued sucking as she slowly rubs her hand up and down on it growing faster as Karin started to stick it deep in her throat as her blush was now a dark red color

"M-Maaka-chaan"

Kenta suddenly shot his sperm into Karin mouth as she started to gag a bit swallowing it down her throat

"_th-that was…so good…"_

Karin thought to herself as she licked her lips looking up at Kenta

Karin begin to stand up as she hugged Kenta as he hugged her back

Kenta pressed Karin against the wall as he was now kissing her neck as Karin let out a small moan

Kenta was gently rubbing her breasts as he kissed her neck more as Karin blushed more covering her mouth as Kenta holds on her to

"**a-are you um…r-ready?"**

Kenta asked whisper into Karin's ear as she nodded

Kenta holds her tightly close to him as her slowly slide his rod into her hole as Karin eyes widen as she moaned out loudly as Kenta slowly slide more of it inside Karin as she holds onto Kenta tightly

Kenta kiss her neck as he holds her more slowly moving in and out of her faster as she continue to moan louder

Karin kiss Kenta deeply on the lips as he kiss her back holding onto him more as he begin to move faster inside her as she was moaning into the kiss

Karin begin to wrap her arms and legs around Kenta as he start to thrust hard inside her as her moaning grow louder with each thrust

"I'm home!"

Fumio said as she walked through the door as Karin and Kenta did not heard her

Karin continue to moan louder as Kenta keep thrusting in her harder

Fumio starts to hear something as she walked to the bathroom as the noise started to grow louder as she started to slowly creaks the door open and peaks in as she saw Kenta's back as he continue to thrust in Karin as he moaning was loud

"U-Usui-kun I feel like I'm going to…"

Karin got cut off by her moaning as she holds tighter on to him as he thrust into her as both of them came together

Fumio closed the door as Kenta and Karin were both panting

"w-we better clean ourselves…"

Karin blushed looking down as Kenta was still in her

"y-yeah we should…"

Kenta slowly slide out of Karin as she moaned a little then blushed as they would clean themselves off as they got out the shower both blushing looking at each other

Kenta and Karin left the bathroom as they walked to the kitchen as they saw Fumio in there quiet chopping carrots

"uh m-mom?"

Kenta said as his mother just stayed quiet as she turned and smiled

"oh hey there Kenta I didn't hear you come in"

Fumio said with a smile as she looked at Karin

"you're still here? Want to stay for breakfast?"

"n-no thanks, me and Usui-kun gonna go to my house for a minute"

"well have fun you two

Karin and Kenta left the house as they starts to walk up the hill

"I still think they hate me…"

"don't worry Usui-kun! I'm sure their like you! We are…you know…"

Karin said with a giggle in her voice as Kenta smiled at her

"yeah you're right! I shouldn't have anything to worry about"

"_why am I so nervous?"_

Kenta thought as him and Karin arrived at her house

Karin opened the door as there wasn't anyone there

"hello? Anyone home?"

Karin yelled looking around the house as Anju walked into the room

"Onee-chan…Onii-san…mama and papa are waiting for the both of you too…"

"so you two better hurry or…"

Boogie was cut off by Anju closed his mouth

"quite boogie…"

Anju left the room as both Karin and Kenta was scared

"w-waiting for us?"

Kenta said as his face begin to turn blue

"I-I guess we better not keep them waiting…"

Karin and Kenta begin to walk up to stairs into a study room as Karin mother was sitting in a chair

"M-Mama?!"

Karin said as she was scared of what would happened

"Karin! And the Usui boy! Welcome! Don't be shy!"

Carrera said in a happy tone

"**I got a bad feeling about this…"**

Karin whispered to Kenta as they back away

"we should have a wedding plan!"

Carrera was laughing as Henry walked in the room with an evil glare

"Karin…how could youuuuuu!"

Henry broke down in tears in front of Karin and Kenta

"p-papa…"

"Henry! Man up! You're supposed to be the master of the household!"

Carrera slap Henry on the head with a slipper

"y-yes dear"

Henry stood up

"Usui boy…you…dare to engage my daughter…"

"p-papa!"

"Karin stay out of this…"

Karin stepped in front of Kenta

"don't hurt Usui-kun please!"

"hurt? I just want a little chat with him…leave the room"

"but…"

"leave!"

Karin looked at Kenta then quietly leaves the room and walks down stairs and sit on the couch

"I hope Usui-kun will be okay…"

**Later with Henry and Kenta**

"so you decide to marry my dear Karin?!"

"w-what? W-well I really…"

"I think it's wonderful"

"d-dear?!"

Henry jaw dropped to Carrera comment

"if the two kids love each other why stopped them?"

"she's a vampire! He's just a mere human!"

Henry glared at Kenta

"if you harm my little Karin I will erase your memory!"

Kenta walked back scared

"so have fun Usui boy! And bring me grand kids!"

Carrera said laughing as Kenta quickly left the room

"_wh-what the hell? What was this feeling? Like I wanted to puke!"_

"U-Usui-kun?"

Kenta quickly turned around as he saw Karin there

"oh Karin…phew…I thought it was…"

Karin smiled and walks to Kenta

"so what they said?"

"w-well…long story short they said okay"

Kenta said as Karin hugged him and he hugged her back

"well we should be planning soon then shouldn't we?!"

Karin smiled widely at Kenta

"_M-Maaka-chan…"_

Kenta lean down and slowly kiss Karin

**The End of this Chapter**


End file.
